The present invention relates to a linear motion bearing having a plurality of endless rows of rolling elements distributed on the circumference and a cage defining for each endless row a main guideway for loaded rolling elements, a return guideway for nonloaded rolling elements and reversing zones connecting the ends of these guideways. The rows are arranged between the bore of the outer sleeve and the shaft, the bore of the outer sleeve having a depression for each row of elements to accommodate a race plate carrying the loaded elements of the row in question.
During assembly of one known bearing of the kind specified, first the balls and the race plates are inserted in the cage, then the cage is pushed axially into the outer sleeve, and finally an edge at the end of the outer sleeve is deformed by being turned over radially inward for axial retention of the cage in the outer sleeve.
An object of the invention is to provide a linear motion bearing of the type described, that can be assembled economically, without the use of expensive assembly tools. To avert the danger of damage to the cage and balls in the bearings during assembly is a further objective.